


Official

by VNVdarkangel



Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: As Umi is accepted to Tokyo U and Kotori to Bunka Fashion Collage, their parents have a gift for them both.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kotori!

Cold air blew around the square. The myriad of people, though quite closely packed, didn’t provide much warmth. All eyes were locked onto the large boards erected on one side of the square scanning the printed text.  
Sonoda Umi stood among the group of people, paper slip in hand, scanning the board. She didn’t have to look at the text on the slip, already having memorized it. Her gaze scanned row after row, until…

“There.” She said.  
“You sure?” asked a girl with beige hair next to her.  
“Positive, I memorized the number earlier.”

Silent tears fell.

“Umi-chan…” the other girl embraced Umi.  
“Kotori… we’re in public.”  
“I don’t care. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing… really. I think I’m just relieved. I’ve been worried that my efforts were not enough but I’ll be going to Tokyo University come next term.”  
“We’ll be able to meet up when we go back home, Umi-chan.”  
“After a long day, seeing you and commuting back to our homes will be just the reward I need. Good thing that we live fairly close too, my dear.” Umi dried away her tears.  
“I was nervous if my designs were good enough for the entrance requirements for Bunka Fashion, but they were.”  
“What... what? Didn’t you tell me that you were confident?”  
“Silly Umi-chan. If I had told you that I was nervous you would have camped outside my window with billboards saying how great I am or given _a presentation_ on the subject to the board.”

Embarrassed, Umi looked down.

“I would have convinced them to look at your merits.”  
“And they did without your help.”

She kissed Umi on the cheek.

“Kotori?” she hissed.  
“It’s normal for girlfriends to be affectionate in public.”  
“But what if someone sees us? We’re acting without shame.”  
“Let them. I want the world to know how much I love you Umi-chan.”  
“Kotori…” Umi whispered as she placed a tender kiss on Kotori’s lips.

The vibration from their phones broke them from their moment.

 **_mother_ ** _: Umi, when you’re heading back, please bring Kotori-chan with you. We’ll explain when you get here._

 **_mom_ ** _: please come to the Sonoda’s when you both head back. I’ll explain later._

“Did you also…?”, the asked in unison, showing their LINE windows.  
“Most curious.” Said Umi, her brows furling.  
“Odd. Guess we should get going then.”

* * *

“< _tadaima_ >” said Umi as she entered.

“< _ojyama shimasu_ >” Kotori called.

Umi’s mother rounded the corner to the entrance.

“Kotori-chan… when will you stop with that? You and Honoka-chan have always been part of our family. You’re never intruding, I mean, you have your own key, and Umi is always so happy when you come."  
“Mother?” Umi whined. Kotori giggled.  
“But where are my manners…” Umi’s mother said, “please join us in the great room.” Winked, and left.

“That was… odd” Umi said, slowing changing to slippers, “I can’t remember the last time mother had such a… almost devious expression.”  
“I have no idea either… wait… mom is here. Her shoes are here.”  
“Her LINE did say as much.”  
“I know but… I assumed she’d still be at home.”  
“Well, “ Umi held out her hand for Kotori, “let’s join them and see what this is about.”

* * *

As the entered the 12 jyou room, Umi and Kotori immediately saw Umi’s parents and Kotori’s mother engaged in conversation around a large table. The conversation stopped.

“Please sit.” Umi’s father said, indicating two cushions by the opposite side of the table.

They sat down.

“Umi, first of all, you achieved your goal?” her mother asked.  
“Yes. I will be a student at Tokyo University.”  
“We’re so proud of you.”  
“Very well done, Umi-chan.” Said Kotori’s mother.

Umi bowed towards her.

“I thank you for your praise.”  
“Which brings us to the matter at hand.” Said Umi’s father, “Kotori-chan, we understand that you were accepted to Bunka Fashion Collage as well?”  
“Yes. My designs apparently impressed them.”  
“As they should. You are talented.”  
“I... thank you” Kotori replied shyly.  
“As you know”, Kotori’s mother said. “both your institutions are on the other side of town, and though the commute is not very long, there are alternatives. Especially regarding your status.”

Umi and Kotori looked at each other, then at the assembled adults.

“Our _status?_ ”  
“Yes. I mean… you are a couple, aren’t you?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Then how about you two moving in together?”

_Mom, you can’t force this… I don’t want to scare Umi-chan. But.. I would like that.. a place that WE call home._

“It is not something we have discussed, Minami-san. Besides, even if I were to entertain the idea, without Kotori’s opinion it would not go anywhere. I would only agree if she does.” Umi answered.

Kotori leaned and whispered to Umi: “I’d love to.”  
Umi looked at her in surprise, “You would?” Kotori nodded and smiled.

“So, “said Umi’s mother, “if we say that there is a small flat located near where your commutes meet that is yours if you want it.”  
“ _What?_ ” they exclaimed in unison.  
“We’ve been talking amongst ourselves and we wanted to give you both a present, something useful, not wasteful and practical.”  
“And considering the location of your schools and our homes we came to the conclusion the a common residence would be ideal.” Umi’s father concluded.

Umi and Kotori sat still, looking straight ahead. Kotori broke the spell first.  
“A place… for us, just for us?”  
“Just for the both of you Kotori.” Her mother said.

“Kotori dearest. What do you say? Would you like to live with… me?” Umi asked, cautiously.

Something went _click_ in Kotori’s head. She felt so happy. Suddenly she had tears in her eyes. Arms wide she hugged Umi, who instantly felt a heat rising in her face.

“Of course, Umi-chan. I’m so happy.” And to the assembled parents with a smile like a star, “Thank you.”

The adults smiled amongst themselves.

“You’re welcome. Umi-chan?”  
“Yes… th—thank you.” Said the bumbling mess that was Umi.

Her mother slid a folded envelope across the table.

“Here is the address and the key.”

* * *

As they sat on the Yamanote line going toward their destination, Umi still had some difficulty to accept that what was happening wasn’t a cruel joke or a prank. After recovering, Umi had thanked her parents and Kotori’s mother profusely, being torn between showing gratitude and curiosity. Kotori had manged to get her moving and they’d sprinted to the station, eager to see their new _home_.

“What do think it is, Umi-chan?”  
“Hm? About what?”  
“The place?”  
“Well, the address is not too far from both stations and there seems to be decent shop nearby…”  
“Not that… it’s our home. It will the place where we live, doesn’t that mean anything?”  
“I… I just have a hard time to believe that this is real. I wonder what they meant with that it is _rudimentary equipped_.”  
“We’ll just have to see.” Kotori took Umi’s hand.  
“Indeed.” Umi squeezed Kotori’s hand softly.

* * *

The address pointed to a small apartment complex, just a few minutes from the station like Umi had said. It looked quite ordinary.  
“We’re on the third floor.” Umi said as they walked up the stairs heading to the indicated story.

_Sonoda / Minami_

There is was, clear as day. Umi’s hand shook as she moved the key towards the lock. Kotori wrapped hers around Umi’s.

“Together.”

 _Click_.

The door unlocked, they pulled it open and stepped inside. There was a familiarity to the smells, incense and flowers. It smelled for them both like _home_ , familiar but still never something they had smelled before in this combination. Hesitantly they stepped inside, past a small kitchenette, and entrance to a bathroom, into the main room. A large futon laid folded in a corner while a two small desks with chairs stood next to each other, a mannequin was visible through an opened partition in the wall.  
“I imagine there will be some dishes and other things for cooking in the kitchen.” Kotori said.  
“Probably.”  
“Umi-chan?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why don’t we stay the night?”  
“Won’t our parents expect us back?”  
“Why don’t we ask them?”

They both got positive responses.

* * *

They walked around the area, familiarizing themselves with it’s locations, shops, services and parks. They paid a visit to a shire, drank tea on a bench overlooking a small fountain, ate at a family restaurant and bought some necessities at conbini.  
When evening began to settle over Tokyo, Umi and Kotori returned to their flat. On the second time entering the flat, it felt different, like things were as they always had been.

“You take the bath first.” Umi suggested.  
“No, you go ahead. I’ll get things set up.” Kotori answered, “It’s probably not big enough for two anyway.” She added under her breath.  
“Kotori?”  
“Nothing. Go on.”  
“If you insist. Thank you.”

As Kotori leaned back in the bathtub some minutes later, thoughts drifted through her mind.

_Maybe it’s the right time? We’ll both be in college in a few months and graduating soon too._

The more she thought about the question she wanted to ask, the warmer she felt. She got out of the bath, quickly drying herself off and stepped out of the bathroom. Umi had already slipped into the futon.

“Kotori we’ll have to share…” Umi began to say as the turned her head, the sight of a naked Kotori slowly walking towards her completely short-circuiting her brain.  
“Ko—Ko---”  
“ _Shhh_ ” Kotori sat down over Umi’s body in the futon, minimizing her movement, and put a finger on Umi’s lips. She bent down, taking hold of Umi’s arms and pushing them to the floor as she leant down to kiss Umi’s neck. The blunette gasped.

* * *

“Umi-chan?”  
“Yes, my love?” said Umi, holding Kotori close as they both lay under the futon.  
“Don’t you think it’s time?”  
“I don’t understand. For what?”  
“To become _official_.”  
“But Kotori…”  
“We’re 18. It’s not illegal and we will be living together. I want to be able to say that I have the most amazing and wonderful girlfriend. I don’t want to hide how I feel. Please Umi.”  
“Kotori, I am not against the idea. I was just waiting for the right time. Do you think it will change anything? Really?”  
“Of course not, but Umi-chan, it the next step in this relationship. I think it’s more a symbol to us, than anyone else.”  
“Ok. Tomorrow then. We should probably tell Honoka first, she’ll be most upset if we leave her out.”  
“You really do care.”  
“She’s our oldest friend. She brought us together.”

They lay still for a while, slowly drifting to off to sleep.

* * *

“Umi-chan, look!” Kotori said pointing at a window display at a jewelry shop.  
“What is it?”  
“Look… there.”  
Umi looked at the item Kotori was pointing at. A twin necklace in the shape of a heart.

“Kotori?”  
“I read about those, popular in the west. A couple buys them and they have one necklace each. The necklace is only complete when they are both together, see? It symbolizes that they are never complete without the each other.”

_I’ll wear it always!_

* * *

Kotori had fallen asleep and was leaning on Umi’s shoulder. Umi looked out of the window onto the clouds below, her hand touching the necklace around her neck, a small piece of a heart with three hiragana engraved on it.


End file.
